


On the Nose

by Karkashan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Baby Morgan, Chrobin with Female Robin, Chrom/Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin - Freeform, Chrom/Female Robin - Freeform, F/M, Robin's mom - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: Interquel toUnexpected Happiness, in which Chrom and his mother-in-law have a brief chat.





	On the Nose

Chrom smiled at the small bundle in his arms. The small bundle, happy to receive the attention, smiled back, the Brand in his eye flickering in the firelight.

“You and your sister are a matched set, it seems,” Chrom mused to his son. Morgan was 3 months old, and already so energetic and aware.

“Is his energy a match for hers, as well?” a woman’s voice asked him.

Chrom looked up from his son and watched his mother-in-law, Morgana, join him by the camp’s fire. Mother-in-law. That was certainly not something he expected to find when he took Lissa and Frederick with him to the field where he had met his wife for the first time. (They had had to hurry since the message Nah had received from Naga had been deliberately cryptic since the divine dragon’s sense of humor was terrible. But that’s a story for another time) Nor did he expect that his wife had been with child when the final battle with Grima had been met, and had given birth while under the healing care of her own mother.

Chrom’s smile turned a bit wry. “Actually, no. Lucina was a fairly calm baby. Maybe a bit too calm, if the reports of how long it took for her to learn how to walk are to be believed.” Chrom looked back down at the face of his son. “If you’re anything like your elder counterpart, I’ve no doubt you’ll be terrorizing everything in reach the first chance you get.”

Morgana laughed. “When my daughter first told me of her adventures, I’ll admit to becoming somewhat skeptical when she mentioned time travel. But eventually the truth of her words came out, and I believed her.” Reaching out, she tapped her grandson’s nose affectionately. “I now have four grandbabies to spoil, and a happily married daughter when a year ago my daughter had been missing without word for years and I knew that Grima had returned when the sacrifice was accepted at the Dragon’s Table.”

Morgana reached over and gave Chrom’s shoulders a brief hug. “Thank you, Chrom, for loving her. It gladdens a mother’s heart to see her daughter so loved and cared for.”

“Thank you,” Chrom replied, “for raising such a wonderful daughter, Morgana.”

“I did eventually teach her not to stick her fingers in other peoples’ noses,” Morgana admitted as she headed back to her bedroll.

Chrom looked down at the face of his smiling son. “You are not to do that. Lissa would never let me live it down.”

And as time would tell, it turned out that Morgan, in fact, never did do that. His younger sister, Morgana, however, did. Frequently. But only to her father. To Lissa’s frequent amusement whenever she and Virion would visit.


End file.
